This invention relates to an automatic reverse cassette tape recorder.
Generally, a reliably accurate vertical level of a tape is ensured on the A side of a cassette, whereas the level can not be realized on the B side thereof. On the B side, therefore, it is impossible to record clean sounds. Where, with the automatic reverse cassette tape recorder, recording is carried out during the reproduction mode or stop mode, then difficulties arise in judging whether sounds are recorded on the A or B side of the cassette, and also erroneous erase of required data is likely to take place.